


Best Summer Days

by imagined_haven



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-14
Updated: 2011-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-16 23:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/170464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_haven/pseuds/imagined_haven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year before the events of the movie, Leonard McCoy found himself in Riverside, Iowa, for a summer. These are the events of that summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Summer Days

As Leonard stepped off the shuttle he realized he had absolutely no idea what he was doing. When he and his wife had separated he had simply gotten on the first form of transport available to him without a care as to where it would take him.

As he walked into Riverside, Iowa, he began to wonder if he should’ve planned his departure better.

The land around him was green, row after row of corn planted anywhere it would grow. The small road was the only thing that wound through the fields, a line of dust through the green. The sky was still the same blue, he guessed, but it seemed to have a different quality than the Georgia sky. Most importantly, though, summer in Iowa was evidently significantly cooler than summer in Georgia.

Leonard smiled. He’d always hated the heat of his home state. He figured he could get used to this.

And so he walked down the road, unsure of where exactly he was going but enjoying the breeze playing across his face. He closed his eyes, smiling until the breeze became a gust. Something had just whizzed past him.

A male voice, heightened and made louder by panic, sounded off nearby. “What the fuck?! Didn’t see you there! Are you all right?” The source was behind him, a young man not long out of adolescence, a black motorcycle parked beside him. He wore jeans and a black leather jacket over a white shirt, unremarkable clothing for a biker, but it was the young man’s face that caught his eye. Bright blue eyes shone in his suntanned face, hair streaked with gold from spending the majority of his time outdoors. The concern in his voice was also evident in his expression, eyes wide with panicked guilt as he ran a hand through his tousled hair again and again.

“I’m fine,” Leonard managed to reply. Then he noticed something that diverted his attention from the younger man’s stunning appearance. “But why the hell are you riding that thing without a helmet?! Don’t you have any idea what could happen?!” It was true; Leonard had seen far too many people who had done the same when they arrived in his operating room back in Georgia.

The other man shrugged. “Didn’t seem too important at the time,” he replied as an odd expression crossed his face. Clearly he’d been running from something--a fight, perhaps?

In an attempt to distract him, Leonard spoke up. “So since it looks like I’ll be here for a while, do you Iowa people have anything besides corn to look at?”

Instantly he grinned. “Oh, believe me, I could make that corn the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen,” he said suggestively, causing Leonard to raise an eyebrow. “But there’s more in town. I could show you, if you like.”

“On that death trap of yours? Are you kidding?” Leonard demanded. If the younger man thought he could get Leonard onto the back of that speeding hunk of metal, he was sorely mistaken.

“Come on! It’ll be fun,” he laughed. Then he suddenly pouted, his eyes resembling those of a kicked puppy. “Please?”

He couldn’t say no. He felt like an enabler of the worst sort, but he couldn’t say no. And so he climbed onto the back of the motorcycle, holding on for dear life.

“See?” the other man said. “That’s not so bad, is it? I’m Jim, by the way. What’s your name?”

“Leonard,” he managed through gritted teeth.

And then they were off, Leonard trying his hardest not to scream as Jim most certainly broke multiple road laws. He hoped that he never saw the kid again after this.

* * *

One benefit of being shown around by a local was that this Jim knew all the best locations, including the local bar. He had grabbed drinks for the both of them--Leonard had no idea what they were and wasn’t sure he wanted to drink it--and promptly led him into a dark and relatively quiet corner.

“Why are we sitting here?” Leonard wondered.

Jim looked up at him, grinning. “So I can jump you without anyone noticing?” he suggested as Leonard spluttered. “No, so we can talk in relative peace. The bar’s too loud and full of nosy people.”

Leonard looked at him suspiciously. What was the real reason? “You are old enough to be here, right?”

“Fuck off, mother hen, I’m twenty-one,” Jim replied. “Just drink your damn drink.”

And so he did, soon finding that he still had no idea what the hell Jim had given him, but it was strong and surprisingly good, and Jim kept a steady supply of them coming.

After his third or fourth, Jim attempted to start a conversation. “So, what’s a smart, attractive guy like you doin’ out here in the middle of nowhere?” he wondered.

Leonard figured he had to be more drunk than he’d previously thought, because he found himself answering. “Separated from my wife. Just hopped on the first transport outta Georgia without lookin’ and seein’ where it was goin’.”

Jim continued to encourage him to speak, ranting with him when it was appropriate. Finally, Leonard attempted to turn the tables on him. “So, what’s eatin’ you? Every now an’ then you get this funny look on your face.”

Jim’s smile was bitter and self-deprecating. “You’d have to get me a lot more drunk than this if you want to hear that story.”

All of a sudden a female voice shouted, “So, who’s the boy toy this time around, Kirk?”

Jim froze, then reacted angrily. “Shut the fuck up! He’s not my ‘boy toy,’ so what the hell’s your real problem?”

“I was just wondering why I ever went out with you in the first place,” the voice wondered as its owner, a tall woman with bleached hair, sauntered into view. “I should’ve known you were nothing more than a manwhore looking for another notch in his belt.”

“Well, _yeah_ ,” Jim snorted, “especially since I kind of _told you that up front._ It’s not my fault you held higher expectations anyway.”

“You insulting my girlfriend, Kirk?” A large and muscular man came into view, cracking his knuckles menacingly. Suddenly, Leonard thought it would be a great idea to leave, but he didn’t want to attract attention to himself, so he opted to stay where he was as Jim replied, “What if I am?”

Immediately after the words left Jim’s mouth fists were flying. The girl, horrified, got out of the way quickly, as did Leonard. The two other men had no such inhibitions, Jim adeptly ducking and defending himself from the larger man’s wild swings as he occasionally landed a punch or kick of his own.

Finally, though, Jim’s luck turned, and Leonard blinked, only to find him shoved onto the top of a table. Before the guy could do anything truly damaging, though, the bartender, a man even larger than the one pinning Jim to the table, began throwing people out. Before long, anyone near the fight found him or herself outside the bar. With a look at Jim, the bartender turned to Leonard. “Take him home,” he requested. “His mother’ll want to see him.”

Before Leonard complied, he decided to patch up the worst of Jim’s injuries using a medkit he had brought with him. “What the hell were you thinking?” he demanded.

Of course, Jim didn’t give any kind of coherent response, so Leonard settled for asking the bartender for directions to the other man’s house. He would drop Jim off and hope he never saw him again.

* * *

What Leonard hadn’t expected was for Winona Kirk to invite him to stay with them for the rest of his stay. It was better than paying for a place to sleep with money he didn’t have, though, so he took her up on it.

Jim had been increasingly flirtatious over the past two weeks, even going so far as to nickname him, though how he came up with ‘Bones’ was anybody’s guess. Leonard wasn’t too sure about how to deal with that; he was still technically a married man. But something about Jim was slowly drawing him in.

They were walking past one of Riverside’s many corn fields one day when it suddenly began to rain. Cursing the air blue, Jim quickly led Bones to a nearby lean-to shelter. By the time they got there, though, Leonard was thoroughly astounded; the sun was shining while the rain pounded into the dirt.

Jim took one look at Leonard’s face and laughed. “What, never seen a sun-shower before, city boy?” he managed through bursts of laughter and gasping breaths.

“We may come from different places, but I am just as backwoods country as you, kid,” Leonard replied. He had never seen a...sun-shower, the kid had called it?...though.

“Well, here in Iowa, we think of ‘em like some kids think of shooting stars.”

“You think they’re lucky?” Bones would have been skeptical if he hadn’t been so awed by the amazing sight.

“Sure. And older people think they’re really romantic,” he said off-handedly.

“ _Roman--_ ”

Leonard never finished his exclamation. He was too busy being shocked by the sudden appearance of Jim’s lips on his. Before he could do anything, though, Jim had backed away, running out into the death throes of the sun-shower and spinning with outstretched arms, suddenly reminding Leonard of the child he had left behind. Really, it was amazing how Jim managed to constantly appear younger than he actually was.

It was also amazing how absolutely stunning Jim looked, the sun lending his sodden hair the appearance of molten gold as an expression of joy overtook his face. As Leonard gazed at the beautiful sight he was forcibly reminded that this was the person who had kissed him not two minutes beforehand. He was willing to bet it was just another of Jim’s many games, though, and he wasn’t quite sure why he felt so sad about that idea.

As the sun conquered the storm that had attempted to encroach on its domain, Jim returned to the lean-to he had left Leonard in, a serious look crossing his face. “I wasn’t kidding, you know,” he commented. “I won’t say anything unless you want me to, but I really do want this and I’m glad it was me who almost ran you over.”

As shocked as Leonard was, he was grateful for the chance Jim’s promise gave him to sort things out before diving into a course of action they both might regret later on. He decided to take some time to think before responding to Jim’s newest advance; it certainly couldn’t hurt to be sure of what he wanted.

* * *

A week later, Leonard still wasn’t too sure what to do with Jim’s offer. The kid had made good on his word, though, and had simply lapsed back to his previous flirtatious manner. Leonard was convinced that flirting was like breathing to the kid, and so he didn’t comment on it.

Smiling, he watched as the kid leapt into a game of water polo at the pool he had decided to show Leonard. Jim was nothing if not spontaneous, while Leonard preferred sitting back and watching other people. It certainly didn’t hurt that Jim was very easy on the eyes, golden hair glimmering with water droplets that later fell onto his tanned skin.

And so Leonard continued to watch as Jim jumped to grab the ball they were playing with, back curving in a graceful arch that showed off his muscular form. He watched as Jim landed, quickly passing it to another player. He watched as Jim celebrated when his team scored a goal.

He watched as the ball, mid-pass, struck Jim in the back of the head, and he watched as Jim fell under the surface of the water.

The people he had been playing with rushed to pull him out of the water, though he had been far away from most of the players and so it took precious time. As he ran toward the water, Leonard noted that after that the young men clearly had no idea what to do, floundering and panicking and wasting even more time.

Dropping to his knees in a practiced motion, Leonard quickly took note of Jim’s vital signs. He still had a pulse, but the younger male wasn’t breathing. _Shit_.

As he began to breathe for Jim, the rest of the world faded out. He presumed someone had called for help, though, since within a few minutes he heard sirens screaming toward them.

He paused to check Jim’s pulse, finding it still there, and Jim suddenly heaved a huge breath and began to cough, spitting water onto the pool deck. Leonard breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back on his heels. Jim was breathing again, and suddenly he knew what his decision would be.

* * *

A week had passed since Jim’s near-drowning, a week of little activity by doctor’s orders, and Leonard hadn’t seen a better week in a long time, he reflected as he looked out a window. As soon as Jim had been released from the hospital and allowed to return home, Leonard had pulled him aside to talk to him.

 _“Listen,”_ he had said. _“I’m not sure where this is going, and I’m not sure I want to know. I just want you to know that I’m not backing away from this, whatever it is. Unless you’ve decided after almost dying that you don’t want me, that is.”_

Jim had laughed, his eyes brighter than Leonard had ever seen them, and leaned in to gently kiss him.

Since then, Leonard had quietly moved what little he had into Jim’s room. They had slept in the same bed, though they hadn’t yet had sex, Jim surprising Leonard by being the first person to say something about it.

 _“I want to do this right,”_ Jim had said, _“and that means waiting for sex, doesn’t it? I mean, I’ve never had anything last more than a night before, but I gather that’s how it works.”_

He had looked oddly hesitant as he’d said that, open in a way Leonard hadn’t seen before, and Leonard couldn’t help agreeing with him, not that he’d ever wanted to disagree. So instead he had climbed into the bed, wrapping an arm around the blond’s waist and pressing his chest up against his back as they fell asleep.

It was by far the easiest relationship Leonard had fallen into, and it felt so right even though Leonard was still technically married, a thought that made him cringe every time it came to mind.

The twinge vanished, though, when a pair of sun-kissed arms slid around his waist from behind. “You look thoughtful,” Jim commented lightly. “Anything in particular on your mind?”

“Just thinking about the past month,” Leonard replied, leaning into the embrace.

“Has it really been a month?” Jim asked, sounding a bit surprised. “Feels... I don’t know, like it’s been no time at all but a really long time all at once.”

Leonard nodded, finally turning around and wrapping his arms around Jim as well. “How’s your head?” he asked, just like he had done every morning since JIm had left the hospital.

Jim chuckled. “Are you going to ask me that every time you see me?”

“I don’t know,” Leonard answered, leaning in and kissing Jim. “I’d like to think that you won’t always be recovering from a head injury.”

They stood there kissing for a long time after that, and it was one of the best mornings Leonard had ever had.

* * *

Two more weeks passed and Leonard knew he was in love.

He also knew that he couldn’t afford to spend any more time away from his practice and his family. He was going to lose them both anyway, he knew that, but he needed to go back and at least try to make things work. He owed them that much.

Jim had been remarkably understanding, only asking for one more day after his announcement. After that he had withdrawn to what had become their room, remaining there until Leonard went up to join him in bed.

They had woken with the sun, as if their subconscious minds understood their desire to spend as much time around each other on that last day as possible. Jim had made a quick breakfast of eggs--real, not replicated--and they had left the house, wandering aimlessly, not caring where they went as long as they were hand in hand.

Suddenly, Jim looked nervous as he tugged Leonard toward a cornfield. Curiosity piqued, he asked, “What is it?”

Jim didn’t respond, though, simply choosing to guide them into the heart of the corn. He finally spoke up when they sat down. “I said when you came here that I could make this cornfield the most interesting thing you’ve ever seen. Let me?”

All of a sudden Leonard knew what Jim was asking for. He nodded, unable to say no.

When they made love it was fulfilling and heartbreaking at the same time, fulfilling in its rightness and heartbreaking in the knowledge that this would likely be the first and last time they would do so. Leonard knew, though, that he would remember every last second of it, each of Jim’s expressions under him, for a long time after they parted.

They remained in that cornfield for a while after that before silently dressing and leaving the way they had come. It was time for Leonard to get to the shuttle that would take him back to Georgia.

“What’ll you do after this?” Jim asked. “You said you’d most likely lose your family, since they tend to rule in favor of the mother, and that she was going after your practice too. So what’s left after that?”

Leonard thought about it. “I might do the last thing anyone expects, myself included, and join Starfleet. I reckon that’s about the only place she wouldn’t be able to do anything to me.”

Jim froze at the name, and Leonard understood why, finally having learned the history behind Jim’s last name. There was nothing for it, though, since he was pretty sure that was where he was going.

One minute to takeoff and Leonard still hadn’t boarded the shuttle. He quickly kissed Jim one last time, unable to hold back the three words that had been in the back of his mind for some time. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Jim replied, a single tear falling from overly bright blue eyes. Those were the last words he heard before boarding.

* * *

Two months had passed since his Bones had left, and Jim still felt it like he had seeing him board that shuttle. He was sure he should’ve at least gotten partway over it, but he couldn’t see how. His usual methods of going to a bar and picking up whoever looked interested didn’t work when he wasn’t interested in any of them, choosing instead to be faithful to a man he would likely never see again.

He laughed bitterly. His Bones had gone away, and it was only fitting that now he was lying bonelessly on his bed, staring blankly at the wall as he felt a single tear slide down his cheek.

He didn’t register the sound of the door opening until he felt someone sit down on the edge of the bed and a hand stroke through his hair. “You really miss him, don’t you?” came his mother’s voice.

“I shouldn’t,” Jim replied. “I knew all along he wouldn’t stay. But I love him, even though it’s been two months. I... I don’t think anyone else could even come close.”

“Did he say where he was going?” his mother asked, ever sensible.

Jim laughed again, though again there was no humor in it. “Starfleet.”

“You could join, too, you know,” she said. “Your aptitude scores are high enough, and heaven knows Pike’s been pestering me, trying to get you to sign up. It’s too late for the current term, but you could get there next year if that’s still what you want. Who knows? You might see him again and he might still want you. Even if that’s not the case, you’d have a life again instead of sitting around here doing nothing.”

Jim couldn’t answer her, not for a long time. But when a man with greying hair approached him in a bar almost a year after he and Bones had first met it was just one more reason to join.

* * *

Leonard sat on the shuttle, wondering why he was going through with this. Why had he decided to join _Starfleet_ , of all things, after his divorce that had taken longer than anyone expected?

Maybe it was because that was where he’d told a sun-kissed boy back in Iowa he would be.

Leonard shook his head as he locked himself in the bathroom. Jim was young; he had probably forgotten Leonard a long time ago. Just because Leonard couldn’t get him out of his mind didn’t mean the blond was having similar problems.

He was forced out of the bathroom and into a seat, ranting to whoever was sitting next to him without really seeing who it was until the introductions had passed. Suddenly, though, he was staring shamelessly, as was the man seated beside him.

There was no shout of joy, no large outward display of emotion, but a quiet light in those blue eyes reflected the feeling rushing through Leonard. They had found each other again, and this time no one was leaving.

They left the shuttle together, embracing tightly once they had reached solid ground. Leonard didn’t even care that they were kissing for everyone to see. Jim was in his arms again, and maybe this time the warmth and nearness of their summer could last just a bit longer.


End file.
